


Hexy Halloween Fanfic Hootennany!

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Horror, I think those are all the tags..., Multi, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Halloween, you love Halloween, we love Halloween, Halloween rocks! Fic-lets that are Halloween or fall themed, thanks to your prompts on Tumblr. Ratings will vary individually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punkins

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome everyone to the Hexy Halloween Fanfic Hootenanny! This is just a little way of me sharing my love of Halloween with you all, through prompts that you lovely folks gave me over at my Tumblr. So there will be a different ficlet prompt for each chapter.
> 
> First one was for captainbigdickambrose, aka CBD, over on Tumblr: "Toddler!CBD and Toddler!Sethie meet in the sandbox at kindergarten for the first time on Halloween afternoon. He's dressed as a lion, I'm a cowboy, and he has a bag of candy that I want. I threaten to shoot him with my water gun, but Sethie wants to share with me, and I'm taken aback that anyone would want to share with me."
> 
> I don't really remember how articulate kindergarteners may be, so I tried to infantilize the speech a bit, so bear with me on this one.

Seth had been sitting in the sandbox outside at school, excited about the candy that his friend Jimmy's mommy had given him at the costume party yesterday. She knew that Jimmy was his bestest friend, and gave him extra lollipops, and some of those yummy Reese's pumpkins. He loved Halloween, even if the older kids in the neighborhood tried to scare him.

He shook his head, the big bush of fake fur from his lion costume got in his eyes a little bit. He reached into the bag, digging around the mini bags of Skittles and M&Ms to find the Reese's pumpkins. Success! He grabbed it, fumbling with the wrapper, when suddenly he felt a squirt of water against his face.

"Gimme the punkin."

Seth looked over to see a tiny plastic water pistol pointed at his face, and it was the new kid, Dean, holding it. His cowboy hat was a bit large for his head, but he didn't care, he just pushed it back up from slumping forward to hide his eyes, and pointed the water gun back at Seth.

"No, is my punkin."

"I said gimme the punkin."

"No! Get your own."

"I don't have any candy…"

Seth looked down in his candy bag, seeing how much Jimmy's mom had given him, which was a  _lot_ , and looked over back at Dean. His jeans looked a little dirty, and he had some scratches on his arms and face, probably from falling on the pavement.

"I have other punkins. You want one?"

Seth reached inside the bag and handed one to Dean, smiling. Dean put the water pistol down and immediately plopped down in the sandbox, ripping into the wrapper and taking a huge bite out of the chocolate. "My mommy didn't get candy for no tricker treaters."

"I sorry. This was from my best friend Jimmy's mommy, she gave me a bunch! You want more?"

Dean's eyes got really wide. "Really?"

Seth smiled, finally getting the wrapper undone on his Reese's pumpkin. "Yeah go 'head! My name's Seff, you're Dean, right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Seff? Can… can we be friends?"

Seth dumped out the bag of candy in the sandbox, rifling through the wrapped candies and grabbing some of the lollipops and holding them out to Dean like a bouquet.

"We can be bestest friends!"

"I thought Jimmy was your bestest friend?"

"You can be my  _other_  bestest friend!"

Dean grinned, grabbing the lollipops. He'd never had a best friend before.

"Happy Halloween, Seff."

"Happy Halloween, Dean!"

They sat happily eating the candy until the nice teacher lady came over and told them to come inside, and to not eat any more candy before they got sick. As they walked towards the door for the classroom, Seth grabbed Dean's hand. "Come sit with me!"

Dean grinned and ran in after Seth. Best friends…


	2. Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is courtesy of bigbootyrollins, aka BBR, over at Tumblr. "Ambrose finds a stray black cat that he can't help but fall for." If you know me at all, you know I have 2 black cats. Clearly this prompt was meant to be.

Dean was not a cat person. He wasn't, he knew he wasn't, cats were raging cunts, he had  _no_  use for the feline population, but here he was, sitting in an alleyway, trying to lure a tiny black kitten into his hands. The thing looked like it wasn't old enough to really be out on its own, but he also knew that neighborhood children were shit stains, and he didn't want the death of a kitten on his conscious. He'd done a lot of worse things, but this would eat at his mind forever, and he knew it. So here he was, leaning next to a dumpster, trying to grab a tiny black kitten. What was his life anymore.

After a few minutes, he decided to say "fuck it" and sat down on the concrete, resting against the brick of the building, placing his hand down on the ground, tapping his fingers while figuring out what to do. He nodded his head slowly, like he was being told what to do, and then sighed, realizing he was about to give a motivational speech to a kitten.

"Listen lil dude... or lil chick, whatever. I know what it's like to be all alone and dingy in an alley, way too young. I don't know where your parents are, and I'm afraid you're out here on your own, bud. I know how that is. So, let me take care of you, ok? I'll get you all cleaned up, out of the cold, and maybe we can bring you to the doctor's, make sure you're all healthy, and then you can go to a shelter and live with other cats until someone adopts you and takes care of you, alright? I won't hurt you, I promise. Just, please, get out from behind the dumpster, before something tries to eat you."

He looked down at his hand when he felt fur rub against his knuckles. Apparently kittens respond well to motivational speeches. Who knew.

He picked up the little black furball, marveling at how he or she fit in his palm.  _Jesus_ , he thought,  _what the fuck do I do now._

He grabbed his phone with his other hand, listening to the tiny mewl from the kitten, and called Seth. "Seth, I need your help."

Seth was in shock driving towards the local animal shelter. Over in the passenger seat, Dean had unzipped his jacket a little and had the kitten resting on his chest, underneath the jacket. When Seth had asked if Dean was cuddling with it, Dean sputtered, insisting that he was just making sure it was warm, because of how cold it was outside - "It's October, Seth. It's cold." - but Seth knew, he could see that Dean had already gotten his heart set on this kitten. When they pulled in to the shelter, he watched Dean's face fall a little, before watching him gently pet the head of the kitten with a finger, telling it that they were going to be moving and going into the shelter, so to not scratch his chest off once the jacket shifted. The cat was fast asleep, which made Seth's heart ache a little, because it looked like the kitten had found home.

They walked inside, Dean very carefully cradling the kitten against him, and Seth moved towards the desk, ringing the bell for service as directed. A woman maybe only 10 years older than them walked out, noticing the tiny black ball against Dean's chest, and Dean put a finger to his lips, shushing her. "It's sleeping," he whispered. Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head, namely because he had never seen Dean be so sweet about something in his life.

She directed them over to a waiting room, and she grabbed a tiny blanket from next to the door. "I'll take the kitten, just while we talk... where did you find..." She checked the kitten's body over once, "Female, ok. Where did you find her?" She wrapped the kitten's sleeping form up in the blanket, letting it be cocooned in warmth, its eyes opening briefly to see why she wasn't cuddled up against Dean anymore, before falling right back asleep.

"I was walking by an alley and heard a tiny meow. I've always had really good hearing, and I don't know where the rest of its family went, but this thing looked scared and I wanted to help it. It was hiding under a dumpster. I talked it out of its little hiding place, and that's when I called Seth to come get us, so I could bring her here."

"Well, I'm very glad you did that, October is not a good month for black cats. We actually refuse adoptions of black cats for the most part during this month. You wouldn't believe the amount of people who adopt a black cat for the month of October to seem all spooky for Halloween, and then on November 1st, we get an influx of returned cats. The poor things. No one wants to adopt them. They have this terrible stigma against them, people don't realize they need love just as much as any other animal. If you hadn't found this little girl, lord knows what would have happened to her, where it's getting closer to Halloween. It's like you were her guardian angel or something." She smiled at him, watching as the kitten yawned and twisted around, its tiny tail sticking out under the covers. Seth cracked a smile at that, looking over at Dean. If there could be a manifestation of heart eyes, it would be at that moment. Dean was in too deep.

"Do you guys have any black cats currently?" Seth was curious, especially with how she had spoken about the issues with adopting them.

She nodded, and stood up.

"Do you mind if we see them? I just want to see how many other you guys have, so we know she's in good company." Seth cleared his throat, trying to hide his real intentions, and Dean looked back and forth like an excitedly nervous child. Seth reached his hand towards Dean, helping him out of the chair.

Dean wanted to hold the kitten again, and it was freaking him out how much he had grown attached to this tiny breathing furball in a short car ride, but like he had told her in the alley way earlier... he knew what it was like to be tiny and abandoned and hungry. Maybe he felt some sort of tie to the cat. How stupid is  _that_.

And then they walked into the room they kept the cats in. And out of the 20 or so cages in the room, a good fifth of them had black cats. They were all your generic American short-haired, all with large green or yellow eyes, meowing loudly at the presence of life in the room. He let go of Seth's hand, ignoring the cries of the other cats briefly, and looked at the cages that had the black cats. He looked at their name tags, how old they were, their medical histories, and then he saw how long they had been there. They had all been there for at least a year. Waiting, in cages, for someone to love them.

"I'll take them all."

Seth choked on his spit, coughing loudly. "You'll  _WHAT_."

"Seth. Come on. You know you and I can handle this. There's four cats in these cages, and the little one there. I can't let them sit here, staring at me, knowing what they go through. I gotta save them."

Seth nodded, groaning at the fact that they were about to drop a god awful amount of money on cats.  _Cats_. Didn't Dean  _hate_  cats?

"Well, you heard him... we'll take all of the black cats. We promise you, we won't return them once November 1st hits. They'll be taken care of properly. How much do you guys want."

"Well, we don't usually adopt out in October, like I said, but..." She looked over at the sight of Dean sticking his finger inside one of the cages, grinning as the cat inside licked at the pad of his finger, and she looked back at Seth. "He seems to be absolutely smitten."

Dean grinned, looking over at the woman, before wincing slightly as a claw made contact with the pad of his finger. "Great! So these four and the kitten. I already have a name for the kitten."

She smiled, handing the kitten over to Seth. "I'll go work up paperwork then. Be back in a few."

Seth looked down at the little bundle of blankets, smiling when he saw the kitten's eyes open slowly. "Well, Ambrose, what's the name you got picked for the little girl?"

"Luna."

"What, like Sailor Moon?"

"No... like, Luna Vachon. I'm not a  _nerd_ , Seth."

Seth shook his head laughing, and looked down at the kitten. "Well, Luna, looks like you've got some new dads. And some siblings."


	3. Li'l Red Riding Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this one's gonna be a bit more mature. Not outright smut, but it's an allusion to it. This is getting cross-posted to "Scenes from the Sir-niverse" because Sera (aka kitten) wanted in on some Halloween action. This one goes out to wolfbrose on Tumblr (whose URL I still covet...). She requested: "leaving a Halloween party with female character but dressed as like little red riding hood and [insert a bae here] is dressed as a were or something but on the way home it'd be a little role play till they get home and what not."
> 
> I asked her if Dean was ok, she said yes, and here we are.
> 
> The lyrics are from Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs, and the song is "Li'l Red Riding Hood." Which I obviously don't own. So, don't sue!

She knew walking through the woods was a bad idea. This was how people got hurt, how people got lost. But, still, it was easier to get to her house through the woods than it was to walk around. The party had gone on longer than she anticipated, and she was glad it was only a block or two away, so she could walk home as opposed to having to drive. She wasn't drunk by any means, hell she wasn't even really buzzed, but she was very cautious about driving after drinking, and so going on foot was the best option. She walked gently, trying to not disturb the creatures that were probably roaming around at this time of night in the grass and leaves.

She felt arms wrap around her, and a low voice in her ear, half-singing, " _Who's that I see walking in these woods... why it's Li'l Red Riding Hood..._ " She wanted to jump, but she knew the minute he wrapped his arms around her who it was.

"Dean, you almost scared the fuck out of me."

He laughed softly, moving an arm from around her waist to tug at the hem of the flimsy red cape, before trailing his hand down to tug a bit harder against the edge of the skirt of her costume. She went to speak up, but he shushed her, placing a finger over her lips before rubbing his face into her neck, taking a deep breath, the scruff-turned-nearly-a-beard on his face irritating and yet at the same time tickling her skin. He started half-singing again. " _Hey there, Li'l Red Riding Hood... you sure are looking good..."_

She rolled her eyes. "Please, for everyone's sake, stop singing."

" _You're everything that a big bad wolf could want._ " He ended the singing there, but pulled her closer to him with the arm wrapped firmly around her, and that's when she realized two things: one, there was no doubt in her mind that Dean was ready to go, with how well she could feel his hard-on digging into her; and two, he apparently had a thing for Red Riding Hood outfits. Huh. Who'da thought.

She had an inkling of where this was going. And, screw it, she'd play along.

"Really now... you really think that a wolf would want me?"

Dean closed his eyes in silent praise that she had caught on. "I'm not too sure, but I think you might need someone to walk you home, just in case. You know. Protect you and all that."

"How chivalrous of you."

"I'm quite the gentleman when I want to be."

"Well, a gentleman would introduce himself to a lost lady that he's saving." She looked up at him, smirking. Let's see what he'd do with that.

"You're right, how absolutely terrible of me." He paused, thinking for a minute, before grinning wickedly. "The name's Jon Moxley. You can call me Jon, or Mox. Whatever you prefer."

She could ring his neck right now. "Well then, Mox... it's getting late, and you're right, there are all sorts of untrustworthy creatures afoot. I should probably get home."

He moved from behind her to her side, keeping his arm wrapped at her waist. "And what's your name, sweetie."

"Sera." She never used a fake name in any of their role playing. She never had the creativity for it.

"Well Sera, that's a pretty name by the way, you're right. You never know  _who_  you can trust anymore... But let's not stay in these woods much longer. Full moon's out, and lord knows how many wolves there may be." He grinned down at her, and she rolled her eyes slightly, before smiling back.

She had originally been angry at him when he said that he didn't buy a costume but rather 'made' it, not because he was cheap, no she actually appreciated that bill wise. She was angry because she didn't think he had done  _anything_. He had his regular old ratty ripped jeans, a black tshirt on, and his hair and beard had grown out a little, so his features were a bit more rough. Nothing she didn't enjoy, but just... not a costume. She realized in hindsight that he was going as a werewolf, because, in his own words, "anyone can be a werewolf, you never know."

They walked for a few minutes in silence, listening to the crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl, before he started humming the tune again, eventually breaking out once more. " _What big eyes you have... the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad..._ " He looked down at her and she smiled up at him again, before feeling her face fall a little. He was looking at her with  _those_  eyes, the eyes he had when he was Sir, the eyes that said that she'd be feeling this in the morning. She felt her body react in kind. He always knew how to press her buttons.

She knew it wouldn't take much to get him out of his jeans, not with how hard he had ground himself against her, and with the way her body was reacting, it wouldn't take her much to get out of that costume... if he'd let her.

They walked out of the woods, staring at the house across the street. "Well, looks like I got you safely out of those woods. No wolves in sight."

"Are you sure? Can you walk me back to my house, just to make sure?"

"Aww, are you scared, Sera?"

"Not at all, Mox. I just think a real gentleman would walk a lady to her doorstep."

"Oooh, feisty. Let me walk you to your door then... And you can call me Jon. I'd like to hear you say that."

"Fine then, Jon. Are you happy now?"

"A guy could get used to hearing a pretty voice like yours say his name."

She swatted at him, and he laughed, grabbing her again and drawing her closer to him. "Alright alright I'm sorry, let's get you home."

She sighed as he hurried them across the street, and walked up the walkway towards the front door. She reached into her purse to grab her keys, but they slipped from her hand and as she bent over to get them, forgetting momentarily that she was in a rather skimpy costume (not really forgetting at all, but this  _was_  role playing she was doing), she could hear Dean give a sharp intake of breath and groan slightly, before she came back up with the keys. He turned her around and plucked the keys from her hands, unlocking the door while holding her close with his other arm.

"You know, Jon, I never noticed how big your arms and hands are."

"All the better to hold you with, dear. Since you seem to be dropping things, I don't want you to lose your balance in those... absurdly high heels of yours." He pushed the door open, and loosened his grip on her, allowing her to walk inside the house, and he turned on the light on, watching as she took her heels off, unaware (maybe) of what was going to happen next.

She turned around and saw him give a truly wolfish grin. She had to take the bait.

"And...wow...what big teeth you have."

He kicked the door closed behind him, before picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder, heading towards the stairs. He sat her down on the edge of the top step and kissed at her neck, before whispering in her ear.

"All the better to eat you with."


	4. Tastes Better on Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is for mxjoyride! "Teenage Dean and Seth go trick or treating and otherwise engage in Halloween hijinks. Dean is dressed as a werewolf and Seth is dressed as a vampire. They both learn a very special thing about themselves that night." I'm so amused and excited that so many people love the idea of Vampire!Seth and what we have come to call Wolf!Brose. So, this one is for you mx. I love you.

"Don't you think you two are a bit old to be trick or treating?" They had been told this all evening, but it didn't stop them from getting handed various candy bars, their pillowcases filling up slowly but surely. And maybe the ones who had been rude and slammed the door in their face would wake up to find several rolls of toilet paper strewn about the trees in their front yard. Halloween had always been a night of pranks and the inevitable task of getting chocolate drunk, but it wasn't ever as fun as it had been once he and Seth had become friends. Seth seemed to add something to the process. Maybe it was because Seth was still such a goody two-shoes, for all of his _rebellious_ antics (he had poked fun at his bright red tips when they had first met, but when Seth tried giving him shit for his hot pink hair, he quickly shut up.) But he liked having him around, he made him laugh, and he appreciated the company. He also might have started having a crush on him, but he'd be damned if he let Seth know that. _  
_

They had run into the woods on the edge of town, laughing with winded lungs, Dean leaning over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, large gasps of air punctuating his attempts at speaking, before falling into a coughing fit.

"Well, maybe if you stopped smoking like a goddamn chimney, Dean."

"Shut the fuck up."

He looked over at Seth, grinning. Seth had decided to let his hair grow out, dark brown locks curling to his shoulders. It was a good look for him, whereas Dean finally had to admit that his hair, while it was _majestic as fuck_ long and sometimes pink, looked better a bit shorter and his natural dirty blonde. He brushed the hair out of his eyes, and shrugged. He reached towards his back pocket, face falling when he realized his slightly crushed pack of smokes must have been a casualty in the run from their latest TPing victim's house.

He sat down on the ground, propping himself up against one of the larger trees, brushing off his ripped jeans and rolling back the sleeves on his flannel shirt. He half-assed his costume, pulling out random clothes from his closet and deciding he was going as a werewolf. Seth, on the other hand, had run into Hot Topic on a very busy day and managed to pickpocket some fangs, on the encouragement of Dean. They were the most bare attempts at werewolf and vampire, but it suited their personalities, or at least Seth would argue it to the death.

"Seth... I'm just curious... why did you think I'd be a better werewolf? You don't think I could go biting people on the neck?"

Seth had been wiggling around one of the fangs with his tongue, but knocked it right out of his mouth in shock at what Dean had said. "No, uh... I, uhm, yeah, I could see you, uh, biting people, I guess? Just..." Seth scratched the back of his head, trying to prevent a blush from rising on his cheeks. "I just think werewolf suits you more. Like, there's something, iunno, reckless and wild about them? Like, I don't fuckin' know, you just seem like it."

Dean nodded, chewing on his lip for a moment. "Yeah, ok, I can see that. And yeah, like, I like vampires and all, but I'd rather _fuck_ one than _be_ one, you know?" He looked over to Seth, who was tugging at the other fang, popping it off successfully. He didn't know why he decided to be so frank with Seth, maybe it was some weird mischievous Halloween energy or something. Dean grinned in amusement, and some part success, as he saw the flush run up Seth's neck.

"I, uh... nah, I never thought about vampires like that. I think I'd rather be one, to be honest." Seth decided to sit down, pulling his knees up to himself slightly, fiddling around with the tips of his hair, looking for a split end to pull on in distraction.

"Well, if you don't think about vampires like that, what _do_ you think about then? Huh?" Dean grinned, grabbing one of the pieces of chocolate out of the pillowcase, unwrapping it slowly, smirking darkly at Seth. He quickly popped the chocolate in his mouth and groaned. Goddamnit, chocolate just _tasted_ better on Halloween, he didn't know why, but it just did.

Seth's ears felt very hot hearing Dean like that. He cleared his throat, partially to get rid of the lump that rested there from what he didn't want to admit was arousal, and half to get his attention. "I, uh... kind of... like that Lucien guy from _Underworld_..." He was glad that he had been open with Dean at the beginning that he wasn't so much _gay_ as he just appreciated good looking people, regardless of what was in their pants. Dean had seemed pretty chill about it, so he felt comfortable talking to him about if he found any men attractive.

Dean wiped a hand over his mouth, laughing silently. "So you mean to tell me... I like vampires, and you like fucking _werewolves_." The minute that Seth's face turned beet red and his cheeks puffed out in anger, Dean wanted to laugh or kiss him or... _welp._

"Yeah, what's so fucking funny about that."

"You insisted that I be a werewolf, Seth."

"And you insisted I was a vampire, _so._.." Seth crossed his arms, looking away, trying to hide how absolutely red his face had gotten. He had failed, of course, Dean was nagging at him now. He hated being teased, especially by Dean, because he always found a way to get under his skin, and it bothered him that Dean knew him so well, because he was terribly afraid that if Dean found out his crush on him, he'd be disgusted. He was Seth's only friend, ever since he had moved.

"Yeah, and? You fucking rock it dude. You make those fangs look good. I'd look stupid. And honestly, you're too graceful to be a damn werewolf anyways. Plus you're too pretty."

Seth could have spit, he was so surprised by what had just come out of Dean's mouth. "Fuck you, I ain't pretty."

"No, honest to god Seth, I'm not making fun of you. You're pretty. Which, yeah, is kind of a weird thing to say to a guy, but... dude. Your _hair_. It's pretty. You'd be too pretty to be a werewolf. I, on the other hand, am walking street trash, which I think works best for werewolves."

"You're not trash, Dean."

"Yeah well you're the first person to say that to me."

"I mean it. You're not trash to me."

The awkward silence that followed led to them looking away from each other, the sounds of crunching leaves and muffled coughing, Seth letting his legs fall to the ground, the soft scraping of his shoes against the dirt knocking Dean out of his thoughts briefly.

"Hey Seth?"

Seth looked over quickly, and suddenly Dean's lips were against his. Gentle, cautious even, which a concept that Seth didn't think Dean knew, how to not just barrel into things headfirst and clean up the mess after. Seth's eyes had stayed open for a few seconds in shock, before closing when his brain decided to yell at him because, _hello the boy you've been crushing on is kissing you in the woods on Halloween what is your malfunction close your eyes you fucking idiot._ All too soon it felt as if the kiss was over, and Dean broke away, watching Seth as his eyes opened slowly, the blush in his face getting even worse, before Seth's eyes widened when he realized Dean was watching him.

"I... uhm..."

"Shit, listen, Seth, I'm sorry if-" Dean's apology was silenced when Seth's lips crashed back against his, and he moved to straddle Dean's hips, deepening the kiss briefly before starting to move away to regain his breath. Dean took it as an in, moving forward to lick into Seth's mouth, still cautious of not wanting to overwhelm Seth, before sucking lightly at his bottom lip. His hand reached up to rest lightly at Seth's neck, but it was Seth who broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Dean's.

"Well... well _fuck_."

"That uh..."

"Yeah."

Dean laughed silently to himself, the gentle shaking of his body making Seth lean back to look down at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nah, I was just thinking about how I usually like Halloween because chocolate tastes better then for some reason, But iunno, you seem to give it a run for its money..." He grinned, before his face got a little pink when he realized the innuendo of what he had said. "Wait, shit, _fuck_ , I meant..."

"Shut up Dean." Seth grinned, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"So, vampires huh... I'm sure you've got _plenty_ of jokes about sucking..."

"Color me shocked, Seth Rollins making a blowjob joke."

"I'm not as much of a goody two-shoes as you think, Dean."

"And you said _werewolves_ were the reckless ones."

"Maybe I'm reckless for wanting to fuck one. I mean, awww fuck."

Seth groaned in embarrassment, his face falling into the crook of Dean's neck.

"Awww, there we go! _That's_ the innocent Seth Rollins I kno _ooh no you don't._ " Dean shifted slightly when he felt Seth kiss lightly at his neck, before gently nipping at the skin, not hard by any means, but it was apparently enough to garner Dean's attention.

"You're lucky there's no goddamn curfew tonight Seth, I swear to fucking god..."

Seth grinned, and grabbed a piece of candy from the pillowcase, taking joy in the taste of the chocolate. "You might be onto something here Dean... chocolate _does_ taste better on Halloween."

"That's what makes trick or treating so much _fun_."

"I always took you for enjoying more of the trick side to that."

"Yeah well... maybe I'm into treats a bit more this year." Dean couldn't help but laugh when Seth's face turned deep red again.


	5. Chainsaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that it's taken me a while to update this! I didn't realize that I'd be finishing up a fic, and midterms ate my life for a bit. Plus, I had some trouble figuring out some plot stuff for these few upcoming fics. So this one goes out to OtherLuces: "A haunted hayride scene. Your choice of characters and where it'd go. Fear gets people all hot and bothered, right?"
> 
> Hope y'all like mostly-platonic but not entirely-platonic Switchblades.

"I can't fucking believe I allowed you to talk me into this bullshit." Jon stood there, arms crossed tightly, as if it would make the air that less cooler around him. Sure, he was wearing a hoodie and jeans, but he had an odd habit of always ending up with tears in the knees, leaving him still with a draft. He huffed, his breath visible in front of him, a piece of hair briefly flying forward before landing directly in front of his eyes again. He quickly moved a hand to his head, scratching quickly, bouncing in place waiting for the tractor to make its way back around. He looked over at Sami, who was just stood there, amusement flickering in his green eyes.

"Mox. Shut up. You didn't  _have_  to go. I didn't talk you into  _shit_ , motherfucker." He chewed at his lip, chuckling to himself. "It's gonna be fun to hear you scream like a little bitch though."

"Yeah, you'd fucking like that Sami, wouldn't you. It ain't gonna happen." Jon grumbled to himself, crossing his arms back across him, trying to not let a shiver ruin the vaguely tough demeanor he had tried to exude. Too bad all that he had pulled off was the attitude of a bratty teenager.

Sami shrugged and then yawned, stretching his arms above him, groaning in relief as his shoulder popped slightly. The very bottom of his  _Evil Dead_  t-shirt rode up slightly, and before Jon could give him a quick jab to the stomach, they heard the distinctive sound of tires against dirt. Once the few couples had stepped off of the back of the trailer, brushing hay off of them, did the few pairs and trios of people slowly clamber up the steps, sitting down gently against the blanket-covered hay bales. Sami hummed to himself as he bounded up the stairs, while Jon muttered to himself about "how fucking stupid" this whole affair was.

Just as Jon sat down, one of the farm workers closed the gate of the trailer, and the tractor moved forward with a slight jerk, making Jon waver slightly. Sami wrung his hands in excitement, living for the gaudy glory that was terrible Halloween attractions. He looked back over to Jon, who seemed a bit closed off.

"Dude. Relax. Just try to have fun, alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not dude, I can tell, it's a fucking hayride, relax."

"I said I'm fucking fine, leave it the fuck alone."

Sami sat there, staring at Jon, eyes flicking over to couples cuddling, teenage girls flickering eyes over at where Jon and Sami sat, and when Jon looked over, smiling and waving fingers at them, the shrill giggles that rang out from the corner made him amused, his smile growing larger. He liked making people flustered, whether it was from embarrassment or shock or disgust, or some mix of the three. Sami scoffed, looking out in the direction of where the tractor was driving. He hoped the fun would start soon.

"You know this is based off of an urban legend around here right?" A stranger across from Jon started, biting at his nail, knocking Jon from his brief moment of flirtation and ease. "I don't know if you know anything about Amish people, but man... they freak me out."

Jon raised an eyebrow, leaning forward. Fuck it, he'd bite. "Nah, I didn't know that, I don't really know shit about this place. And what's so fucking scary about Amish people."

"Well, it's not so much that they're  _scary_ , it's just... something seems odd about a culture where you don't use modern technology because God doesn't want you to. Like, God allowed us to think and to create, why ignore His gifts y'know?" Jon shrugged, choosing to ignore the religious discussion that could have come from it. He didn't care for God, and he figured God didn't give two fucks about him, so why even talk about him like he mattered.

"But yeah, anyway, so like, the thing about Amish people is that when their kids turn 16 or whatever, they're allowed to go out into the real world, get to experience what life is like for the rest of us. Nine times out of ten, they go back to the Amish life because they don't know anything else, y'know? So like, this one family, their kid's just...  _not right_ , you get what I'm saying? Something ain't wired right up there, but since this is Amish people we're talking about, they probably thought he was some prophet or could talk to God or whatever. So anyway, this kid turns 16 and they send him out to the real world. He doesn't come back, so his family get upset, thinking that they've lost their son. He comes back like, a few months later, absolutely batty, and apparently he had a chainsaw with him."

Sami leaned forward, engaged in the story fully. He felt Jon's leg shaking next to him. Oh yes, this would be  _excellent_.

"What he do?" Sami asks, making Jon jump slightly.

The stranger in front of them grins, cracking his neck. "Alright, so like, the kid had gotten a job in the city, and his boss hadn't seen him in a few weeks, which wasn't like him, because this kid lived in the apartment above the shop, right? So he calls the cops, wants to know what happened, he's worried and shit. He tells the cops that he can't find this kid, that all he knows about him is that he used to live in this Amish community, and right at the same time, one of those fucking horse buggies that the Amish drive pulls into the goddamn police station. You know they have specific parking spaces for them? Shit's weird.  _Anyway_ , one of the elders or whatever comes in, and says that there's been a  _terrible crime_ , that an entire family was murdered.

"Well, the cops put two and two together, they speed down to the area, and they get to the goddamn house. House is emptied the fuck  _out_ , there's just blood everywhere. They find the chainsaw that he used, chilling on the kitchen table like it's just supposed to  _be_  there. But they can't find the bodies. So they go into the yard to try and find where they're buried. And that's when they fucking found them."

Jon gulped, knowing this was just a story, but it still made him anxious. "What did they find?"

"Their bodies. But not where they should be. They were all chopped up and strung back together. As scarecrows."

The stranger leaned back, stretching arms behind him, resting them on the edge of the trailer. A few minutes into the ride, Jon heard a rustling behind him. He turned, not seeing anything except darkened skies and tall cornstalks. He narrowed his eyes, and turned back around, and just as he went to whisper to Sami, the tractor "broke down." Sami knew what was happening, shit, he'd been on this one several times now, but Jon hadn't, and he groaned, placing his head in his hands.

"Good fucking job Sami, you got us on the broken one - WHO THE FUCK IS TOUCHING ME?" Jon jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He heard a few other people on the other side of the trailer scream, especially those teenage girls in the corner. Sami snickered to himself, remembering all too well that Jon  _despised_  horror movies, or anything related to it. Tough luck being friends with someone who lived for the creepy. Just as Jon looked across the way, he noticed... the stranger was gone. He heard the screaming of a young man, blood curdling screams. Aww,  _shit._

The driver of the tractor stepped out quickly, saying that the tractor would get moving soon, he figured out what the problem was with it, and then Sami crowed internally at the sound of a chainsaw being started.

"Aww fuck no no no, Sami, what the fuck, what the  _fuck."_

 _"_ Oh, what, is Jon Moxley  _scared of a chainsaw_?"

"Fuck you man, you know I don't like this shi-AHHHHH."

Sami couldn't hold it back, laughing hysterically as the chainsaw revved right behind Jon's head, one of the cast mates of the attraction covered in fake gore and wearing tattered clothing, screaming in gibberish. Just at that moment, the trailer jerked as the tractor came back to life and moved its way down the path.

Sami looked over at Jon, whose eyes were just a tad bit wider than they had been before, and watched how his crossed arms seemed to turn into him scratching at his arms in nervousness. When he heard the trademark scream of a woman being murdered, and the sounds of chainsaws again, Sami swore he saw a shiver run through Jon's body. They looped through the fields, and when Jon saw the flicker of torches lighting the forms of scarecrows, he shuddered visibly. Urban legend or not, that was a thought that  _bothered_  him.

Finally, the hayride culminated with the tractor stopping in the path, headlights illuminating the form of a young man... covered in blood and wielding a chainsaw. Just as he raised the weapon, revving it, the tractor made a sharp right turn, shooting straight through the thin path between the cornstalks, before pulling up to where they had boarded. Everyone was laughing on their way off of the trailer, as a way to distract themselves from the fun terror they had experienced. Jon Moxley was not one of the people laughing.

They had walked over to one of the concession stands, Sami opting for a caramel apple and a hot chocolate, while Jon got an apple cider, holding it mainly for warmth as opposed to drinking it, since it would be decidedly  _not_  alcoholic enough for his nerves.

"You ok in there, Mox?"

"Fuck you."

"Awww, come on, you can't get into the Halloween spirit a little bit?"

""s not funny Sami."

"Yeah, yeah it was. Seeing you scream about a chainsaw was  _hysterical_."

"You know I don't like horror movies."

"Oh man, wait until I tell Nicky about this."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE."

Jon pointed at Sami, wanting to say something before deciding against it, going back to walking forward, sipping gingerly at the cider.

"Alright alright, I won't tell the boys. Drake would find it funny though..."

Sami sighed as Jon remained silent, save only for the sound of him sipping from the styrofoam cup that the cider was in.

"Do you want me to make it up to you?"

Jon stopped, looking over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "What're we talking about?"

Sami grinned, sipping his hot chocolate. "Let's just say it'll be another surprise. You'll still be screaming though... different reason..."

Sami winced when Jon punched his arm lightly, but it turned into a smirk when he heard Jon very softly go, "yeah... ok... that'd be cool. I guess."

"And I promise you, no one will know. Except maybe Drake. You know he can keep a secret."

This time the punch against Sami's arm was a lot rougher.


	6. Fruit Brute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're reaching the end of October, and with it, nearing the end of the Hexy Hootenanny! Thank you everyone for your prompts! This one is for downambrosealley on Tumblr: Howl verse Sami trying to get Dean to get in the Halloween spirit with him and Dean is just like "For the love of fuck just leave me alone you ass."
> 
> This also starts the Scenes from the Howl-niverse I had intended on starting soon, so thanks for the double work!
> 
> This takes place during the present day setting of Howl. It's short, but it's sweet.

Dean had been trying to ignore Sami all day, because he knew when he looked at the phone and it read 1 OCTOBER, that it was all downhill from here. Sami was one of those people who believed that Halloween was all 31 days of October, and would sometimes even extend it to November 2nd, "because of Dia de los Muertos, man, gotta include that too!" Sami sort of thrived on being the spooky one out of the bunch, which, hey, all the power to him. Halloween was one of the few holidays that Dean didn't outright despise, because it doesn't require presents or spending time with family. But it still meant children and costumes and horror movies and coming to grip that  _what he is means he's a costume and a horror movie and a monster._

Just when he thought he had gotten some quiet and went to sit down in the kitchen to have a big fucking mug of coffee and text Krista to see what was going on, the door was kicked open, and all Dean could see was arms full of bags from Walmart and Target and various craft stores, and a bright orange bag that said SPIRIT HALLOWEEN. Oh. Oh  _no_. He heard, beneath the rustling of plastic bags, humming. Sami was humming "This Is Halloween." Oh for the love of...

The table shook with the force of Sami dropping the bags onto the table, and all Dean could see was wild hair and even wilder eyes and a large, childish grin. "Guess what today is, Dean."

"October 1st."

"You know what that means?"

Dean barely got to think of a sentence to reply with before Sami nearly yelled "IT'S HALLOWEEN."

"Sami, Halloween is October 31st. You're almost a whole month ahead of yourself."

"Excuse you. Halloween is a  _season_. Halloween is  _lifestyle_. Every  _day_  is Halloween-"

"Sami. Bring it down. I get it, you live to be all creepy and shit, but don't you think it's a bit..." Dean grimaced a little, looking around as if to say,  _don't you think it's a bit stupid?_

"A bit what?" Sami looked at Dean blankly, truly not grasping what Dean had been trying to allude.

"Like... it's kinda dumb for us to celebrate it, don't you think?"

Sami continued to look at Dean with a blank stare. His brows furrowed, as he grasped one of the bags and quickly turned his back, heading towards the counter to start unloading groceries. "I don't know why you think it's dumb. We celebrated it when we  _weren't_  werewolves, why would that change now?"

Dean tried desperately to not have his eye twitch when Sami said the word, but he failed, and instead went to sip at his mug, relief on his face when his phone pinged with a text message.

"I don't know, just like..." Dean trails off as he quickly types out a text, pressing send before finishing his thought. "Don't you think it's kind of weird to be celebrating a holiday where people think you're a monster?"

"Dean. You really overthink this dude. Watch some horror movies, eat some candy, howl at the fucking moon a bit louder than normal while it's acceptable to do, fuck, carve a fucking pumpkin, I don't know. But stop overthinking it, man. People don't even know we fucking  _exist_ , why harp on it." Dean looked up at the sound of a box being stuck in front of him, when he saw a cartoon image of a werewolf, feasting on a bowl of cereal.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's Fruit Brute, you plebeian. It's a fucking werewolf on a  _box of kid's cereal_. Clearly we ain't  _that_  scary. I bought all the monster cereals. I guess they brought it back from retirement. They have this other one, Yummy Mummy, it looks delicious..." Sami started pulling out all of these sugary cereal boxes, and suddenly Dean was staring at an array of monster cereals.  _Count Chocula... Boo Berry... Franken Berry..._

"Sami."

"Yeah?"

"...what else did you get?" Dean could _possibly_  see the appeal of having a ridiculous amount of sugary junk food in the house, even if Seth would flip out. He was on some healthy food kick, which Dean didn't mind, but it was nice to be able to relax and binge on some sugary goodness too.

"We've got Halloween Oreos, and we've got Reeses Pumpkins, and caramel apple flavored soda, and kettle corn and..." Dean stood up and started ripping through the bags.

"Sami, how much money did you spend on Halloween junk food?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Well..." He grabbed the box of Fruit Brute, and read its description:  _artificial cherry flavored cereal with spooky-fun marshmallows._  He'd try anything once. He quickly opened it, and after fumbling with the plastic bag inside, managed to get it open enough for him to pour some into his hand. He dumped the handful into his mouth, chewing slowly, a look of concentration on his face. Sami couldn't help but grin, seeing Dean be so serious over Halloween cereal.

Dean swallowed slowly, and sat there blinking, before looking back down at the box, the cartoonish visage of a werewolf with a spoon about to dig into the bowl. It was a caricature. It was mocking them.

It was fucking  _delicious_.

"Sami."

"What..."

"Get me the biggest bowl we have, get me the milk, and I swear to fucking  _god_  if you tell anyone about this, I will murder you in your sleep and Jessicka will not be able to find you."

"Sure thing. Oh, and uh, Dean?"

Dean looked back up as Sami put three bags down in front of him. All inside were boxes of Fruit Brute. Maybe Halloween  _wasn't_  so bad.

"I bought them out."


	7. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's only one more prompt left after this! Thank you everyone, truly, for your enthusiasm for this little experiment! This one is for synematic on Tumblr: can there be a Hex fic where Seth is watching a vampire movie with Dean and being all cuddly but pointing out all of the inaccuracies for cuteness sake? And then Dean orders a pizza with extra garlic totally forgetting Seth's allergic and Seth just sits and pouts?
> 
> So, we get a Dakhanavar ficlet! It's not entirely the same prompt, but I couldn't help it once this image got planted in my brain. I hope you enjoy it :)

"See, he even said there, that crosses don't do anything. That's true. I can walk right into a church and not be phased. Churches are really pretty, actually."

Seth was cuddled up next to Dean, watching  _Interview With The Vampire,_  Seth deciding to finally humor Dean's curiosity into what was real about vampires and what was just pop culture.

"But see here, him waxing all poetic about the sun and whatever? That's what I thought when I got turned too, but as you saw from our beach visits all this summer, I can, in fact, go out into the sun and not turn into dust."

Dean rubbed his hand up and down Seth's arm, still wondering how his body was warm and he still was  _living_  when he was what most people considered the  _undead._  He figured that'd be improper to ask, even from him. "Yeah, but you still sunstroked out on me. It's kind of hard to rehydrate a vampire, you know."

"Not really." Seth smiled at Dean, letting his fangs show, before licking his lips. Dean tried desperately to ignore the sudden pounding of his pulse in his ears.

"I couldn't exactly bust open a vein on the fucking beach, Seth."

The doorbell rang and Dean hopped up from the couch. "And  _speaking_  of being hungry... pizza's here!"

Seth paused the movie, waiting patiently on the couch for Dean to return with the large they had ordered. Chicken, bacon, and barbecue sauce. Heaven on a pizza.

Dean came back, holding a few dollar bills between his lips, the large box in his hand. Seth snatched the money out from his mouth. "You're disgusting... don't you realize where that money may have been?"

"I've probably kissed grosser."

"You're despicable."

"Yeah, but you love me." Dean plopped down onto the couch, placing the box down on the table, nearly ripping the box in half when he opened it, reaching for a slice.

When it hit him.

There was garlic on the crust. Oh no.

"Aww, shit, babe..."

"What?"

"I thought I asked for a plain crust..."

Seth looked down at the pizza, and right along the crust was that god awful garlic butter that they seemed to drown their perfectly fine normal crust. "Oh goddamnit."

"I even called them like you asked, so I could make sure they didn't put it on, and they still did it... I'm sorry babe." Dean looked over at Seth, face falling when he saw Seth staring sadly at the pizza. He looked back over at the television, the movie paused, and then he looked back at Seth.

"Stay right there. I'm gonna make you food. It's not pizza, but, I promise, it will be delicious and it won't be stuff you're allergic to, ok? And it won't be burned..."

Dean nearly flew off of the couch, heading into the kitchen, a man on a mission. Seth sat there, the pizza box taunting him, knowing that he technically  _could_  eat the slice, but he'd be violently ill for the following few days, his body wracking in pain. He supposed it could be worth it. However, he heard a clattering a few minutes later, and then the sound of sizzling. What in the hell was Dean  _doing_?

"Are you  _sure_  we're not gonna need the fire department?"

"Screw you, this is gonna be awesome."

"It's edible, right?"

"Says the dude who drinks fucking blood."

Seth laughed, closing the top of the pizza box, making sure it would stay at least relatively warm for Dean. A few moments later, Dean cheered successfully, humming to himself after as he did a few more motions in the kitchen that Seth could only imagine was making a significant mess, with what clattering he heard.

"Tada!" Seth looked over as Dean presented a plate of pancakes, pride shining on his face. "I am  _really good_  at making pancakes." Seth grinned, and when Dean placed the plate down in front of him, he couldn't help but feel his heart grow looking at it.

It was like if an 8 year old designed a pancake at an IHOP. Each of the pancakes had little faces made on them with chocolate chips and whipped cream, and they all had candy corn fangs on the fake mouth. Dean happily placed a little syrup pitcher in front of him, and when he looked at the glass bottom, he saw that it was red.

"It's strawberry syrup! It's the, uh, closest thing we had that would look like blood..." He scratched nervously at the back of his head, suddenly really bashful, probably aware of how absolutely childlike this whole affair had gotten.

Seth loved every second of it.

"These look great, Dean. So how about I eat these, and you have the pizza, and we can go back to watching the movie, ok?"

Dean sighed in relief, sitting back down on the couch next to Seth, placing the pizza box on his lap, watching Seth as he took a bite of the pancakes, some of the syrup landing at the corner of his mouth. Before Seth could notice, Dean leaned in, licking at it, before scooting back across the couch.

"I don't know, Seth... I may not even want this pizza anymore."

Seth smirked and took another bite. "Nope, these are mine," he mumbled, mouth full of food, swallowing hard. "Pizza is all yours, babe."

Dean grumbled, and put the box back on the table. Seth rolled his eyes, cut another chunk of pancakes with syrup, and motioned for Dean to scoot back over.

Dean moved closer to Seth, and opened his mouth when Seth raised the fork to his face, his eyes scrunching close as he enjoyed the taste.

Seth put the fork down and waited until Dean finished swallowing his food, before he kissed him, gentle but caring.

"Thank you."

Dean smiled, before reaching for Seth, looking for another kiss, deepening it.

They didn't hear the looping of the DVD menu, or care that their food got cold.


	8. The Cabin in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we are, our final Hex prompt! Yet again, thank you everyone for your suggestions and your assistance and your support. There were some prompts that I got that I couldn't do justice, or feel comfortable writing, and those who sent those in have been informed as such. Also, if people sent in more than one prompt, I chose my favorite out of the ones they sent in, so that way I gave everyone an equal shot. I'm not sure if I'll do this again next year, but it was definitely fun!
> 
> The final prompt is from lochnessiecc on Tumblr: Dean watching horror movies.
> 
> Happy Halloween, everyone!

Seth had just started to get comfortable, planting face first into his bed, mumbling into the thick comforter, "oh god bed I love you." He had a day from hell, and wanted nothing more than to just relax, in his own space.

And then his phone rang.  _Motherfucker..._

He remained laying there, the buzzing and ringing of his phone grating at his nerves, but if he answered it, he knew he'd have to actually be a functioning human being, which was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. Finally, the ringing stopped, and he sighed happily into the comforter, letting the thread count and the soft down inside cushion him into sheer oblivion.

Until his fucking phone rang again.  _Goddamnit are you fucking kidding me._

He groaned loudly into the comforter, before pushing himself up, and grabbing the phone. He flipped it over, and wanted to start screaming the minute he pressed "accept," especially since all it said was "Fuckass" with a dorky picture of Dean as the background on his screen.

"Dean, this better be a life threatening fucking emergency, because I am exhausted and sore and  _not_  in the fucking mood."

"Uh... can you, uh... can you come over?" His voice was soft, and he sounded anxious. It was so unlike Dean that any drowsiness and irritation melted from Seth's brain.

"What, why, are you ok?" Seth started climbing off of the bed, looking for his shoes, toeing into them as fast as he could.

"I just need company... the door's unlocked, just come on in, k?" Dean hung up, and Seth sighed, staring back at his bed sadly, before grabbing his keycard and heading out the door.

A few moments later, Seth reached the floor that Dean's hotel room was. He'd foregone the elevator, using the stairs to reach quicker. He found the door slightly propped open, enough for Seth to get in at least, and when he knocked twice before pushing open the door, he saw Dean, wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, staring at the television...  _shaking?_

Oh. Oh goddamnit.

"Dean, what did you do."

"I, uh, decided to try and get over my fear of horror movies."

"And? What one did you watch."

"...  _Evil Dead_..." Of  _course_  he'd go for that one first.

"...The 1981 one or the 2013 one?"

"...there's an older one?" Oh for _fuck's sake._

"Ok, one, I need you to remember to never trust Sami or Jimmy with horror movie suggestions, ok? Remember, we were the normal ones out of our tag teams. That's for a  _reason_. Secondly, you picked the actual gory horror movie version and not the horror-comedy version. They're related films but they're  _so_  not the same. Third...  _why would you watch a horror movie by yourself?_ "

"Because... it's stupid that I can't do them."

"Well, maybe you need to find some more, like, psychological horror. Like  _The Skeleton Key_  or, even though it  _is_  kinda gory, the first  _Saw_  movie is pretty psychological. It kind of just becomes blood and guts type of torture porn after a while, though..."

Dean shakes his head, and points the remote at the television, seeing what's coming up next. "Should I change this one then?"

Seth looked over at the television, and saw that it said  _The Cabin In The Woods._ "Oh my god, no, this is actually perfect for you! It totally breaks apart the horror movie stereotype, it's great, it's like a love letter to campy horror movies, just like  _The Evil Dead_ actually, but mocks it too. You'll like it. I promise." With that, Seth kicked his shoes off, and crawled onto the bed next to Dean, getting him to loosen his hold on the blankets just enough to worm his way underneath, letting Dean cuddle up against him.

"So, wait, is this a horror movie or isn't it?"

"Uh, it's kind of both. Like, it's a horror movie because it still has horror elements and stuff, but it's making fun of itself. Kinda like what  _Scream_  did for slasher flicks years ago... only this time, they make fun of everything. Japanese horror movies, classics like  _Hellraiser_  and  _The Evil Dead_  and  _The Shining_  and stuff like  _Alien_  and  _Reanimator_. It's pretty funny. You'll like it, I promise."

An hour into the movie, Seth snorts at his favorite scene: " _I had zombies!" "Yes, yes you did. But this is 'zombie redneck torture family' which is a separate species."_  Dean even snickers at that and looks over at Seth.

"Hey. Hey Seth. I didn't know The Wyatts had a movie."

Seth laughed out loud at that, glad to see Dean enjoying himself. He nudged him in the shoulder, calming down from his laughing fit. "So, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah... I'm sure there's still some movies I won't be able to watch, but I can at least try and make fun of it like this. Thanks, uh, by the way."

Dean looked downright embarrassed at how he had gotten so scared after watching  _Evil Dead_ , that he had called Seth to keep him company.

"Don't worry about it." Seth smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Dean's forehead. Maybe he'd have to change how he was programmed in his phone.


End file.
